


In Which The Babysitter Becomes The Designated Adult Of Destiny

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition, Gen, IT'S ME, It's My Childhood Cartoon Trauma And I Can Ignore It If I Want To, Let's spot the dub kid, Mostly Not Murdered, Wizardmon Get A Partner And Not Murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Listen. Minnie was prepared for a lot, after the attack on Highton View Terrace years ago and her attempts to become a gothic writer. Vampires? Sure! Ghosts? Sounds great! But tiny adorable digital cosmic horrors with symbiotic relationships to humans, who for some reason mostly seem to go for pre-pubescent kids? She's gonna need a minute.
Series: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929943
Kudos: 13





	In Which The Babysitter Becomes The Designated Adult Of Destiny

The Kamiya residence had finally quieted down– Tai had run out voluntarily on a snack run, and Kari was sound asleep in her bed, the last vestiges of her illness fading to mere background noise once again. The summer night air was cool from where it oozed through the balcony door, city lights flickering merrily in the darkness. All was well.

  
…Is what Minnie really would’ve liked to say, but the monster sightings and the “sudden anemia” epidemic ( _that’s so a vampire it’s not funny, two bite marks and low blood pressure “not related”, are you kidding me?_ ) made her think less that this was a good night to relax and more that it was a good night to get ambushed. Moreover, while she wasn’t particularly worried that Tai would get jumped– the 7/11 was a straight shot down a very lit road with no back alley shortcuts, thankfully– he had been acting oddly since he got back from his hour-or-so stay at camp. Well, odd for Tai, at any rate.  
  
And then there was the matter of that thing that turned up in her pocket the other night.  
  
With the kids either gone or asleep, the aspiring writer felt reasonably safe pulling it out of her inner vest pocket, studying it in the lamplight. It did, for all intents and purposes, look like a high end tamogatchi toy; small, octogonal, with a few buttons that just seemed to be there for the sake of frustration and a tiny antenna for transceiving. However, it was made of some sort of metal rather than plastic, and one that she had never seen on any kids toy of any standard ( _white but takes a violet tinge at the right angle? What?_ ) and the screen was blank no matter what she did. Even the old standby of slamming it on the table had done little but hurt her fingers.  
  
Now, regardless of Minnie’s math grades, she was not a stupid individual; most of this had to be connected, logically speaking. Nothing with this much of a constant pattern could be coincidental. But how, ah, that was the question. Could it be a marker for that Definitely A Vampire out there? Did vampires even know how technology worked? There was also the fact that it wasn’t planted on her until after talking to that ragged-looking street magician ( _who was definitely not human and also kept turning up on her street corner and just across from the Kamiya’s apartment complex_ ) and that opened up a whole different set of problems. It could be a beacon for something _else_ , but what–  
  
“Oh, you have a digivice?”  
  
Minnie only just managed to catch herself before she fell off the couch in a startled heap, a choked cry of alarm catching in her throat. She could’ve sworn Kari had been in bed just a minute prior, but there she was, big brown eyes peering at her over the arm of the sofa, a questioning smile on her face as she waited for an answer to her question.  
  
_Wait._  
  
The babysitter blinked at her charge. “I– excuse me?” she managed, attempting to process.  
  
“A digivice!” The child pointed at the mystery tamogatchi toy, smiling. “Tai has one, but he didn’t say you did too!”  
  
“…Uh.” Minnie took a deep breath and sat up, closer to the child. “…Alright, sweetheart, I’m going to need you to start at the beginning, okay? Tai has a _what?_ ”

  
  
—-

  
  
Tai sneezed and rubbed his nose, groceries sliding down to the crook of his arm. His other hand rested on the top of Agumon’s head, trying to keep the raincoat hood up over his partner. It seemed to work as a decent disguise so far– they even managed to do a quick check around the store with the two or three other kids out for late snacks to see if they recognized a digivice before his partner decided to break the slushie machine and necessitate a quick get away– but considering the recent attacks he couldn’t help but be put a little on edge being out at night with just him and his digimon.  
  
Agumon tilted his head up to look at him. “What’s wrong, Tai? Are you catching a cold?”  
  
“Nah, it’s not that.” Tai rubbed his nose again. “S’probably just the plants– pretty sure Mr. Tanaka got the neighborhood to plant cedars in the park just to spite me after I kicked a soccer ball through his window.”  
  
“Why’d you do that?”  
  
“It’s not like I was aiming it there! But it just rained and I slipped and–” Tai shook his head and gently shoved his digimon’s head. “Nevermind. Let’s just get up these stairs, buddy. I’m starving.”  
  
Food was the appropriate motivator for the overgrown lizard of a digital monster. Indeed, it was too much of a motivator; with a delighted glint in his eye, Agumon got out from under Tai’s hand and started to scramble up the apartment block stairs before the gogglehead could get so much as a word of protest in. Luckily, Agumon’s legs were terribly short, so while he had a good headstart the Digidestined of Courage was able to catch him just as he got to the apartment door, putting him in a headlock with a frustrated squawk.  
  
“Agumon, what the heck–?!” he hissed, trying to pull the monster back. “You can’t just barge in there, what if Minnie saw you?! I can’t just explain to her why I’ve got a big orange dinosaur!”  
  
The door opened. “Well, that’s unfortunate, because I’d really like an explanation, kiddo.”  
  
Tai make a strangled noise not unlike a dying cat, and both child and digimon looked up, slowly, to meet the unimpressed gaze of his babysitter. He swallowed, hard, as she frowned down at him. “Uh– well– I– y’see–”  
  
Kari’s head popped around Minnie’s side, the girl grinning widely as she waved at her brother and the digimon. “Hi Agumon! It’s okay, Tai, she knows.”  
  
“Wait wh–” Tai did a double take. “Kari, you _told_ her–?!”  
  
“Aw, don’t be silly. She has a digivice too, so it’s alright if she knows! Right?”  
  
For a moment, the world seemed to freeze as the older Kamiya had to process Kari’s words. “She…has…a digivice?” He looked at the babysitter for confirmation. Minnie squinted at him a little before sighing, removing a hand from her pocket to reveal a small, white digivice clutched in her fingers.  
  
“So I’ve been told, yeah.”  
  
Tai looked at the digivice, then his babysitter. Back to the digivice. Back to the babysitter. Leaned his head back and squinted a little at her like this was the first time he had ever seen Minnie Atatsuki in his life. Then finally, with all the mindpower he could muster, he asked an eloquent and thoughtful question.  
  
“ _WHAT?!_ ”


End file.
